


C'est la Vie Cafe

by EnchantedEvil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Cafe AU, F/M, French Resistance, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedEvil/pseuds/EnchantedEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est la Vie Cafe may seem like an ordinary French cafe, quiet and cosy, with friendly staff and a warm atmosphere. None of the customers that walk through the doors of that cafe will ever know what really goes on inside, nor the vital pillar it has become for the ever growing French resistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'est la Vie Cafe

"Table four wants another bottle of wine." chirped Stiles, serving tray clutched to his chest as he approached the bar.

Derek growled low and quietly, slowly polishing the wine glass in front of him. "That sergeant is costing us a lot of wine. Remind me why we have to booze him up so much"?

"Because," Stiles whispered, leaning into the bar, "He may have the documents that we were asked to find! So we keep him here, and Allison and Lydia can get into his quarters to look for them!"

"They'd better hurry up." Whispered Derek, popping the cork on a cheap bottle of wine. "Its getting late and soldiers are returning to the housing in their numbers."

He whacked the bottle on Stiles tray with a dull thud. "Plus, the changing of the guards happens at one. They need to hurry up!"

Stiles grabbed the tray from the bar."Don't say stuff like that. You know Scott worry's endlessly about Allison. And you worry too much as well! They always pull through in the end."

Derek shrugged, returning to his polishing as Stiles huffed, turning on his heel. "Your wine sergeant." grinned Stiles, fake smile plastered on his face. May I pour you a glass?"

"Yes yes. Hurry up." Snapped the man, waving a hand In Stiles direction. "I thought this place would have atleast one French girl working in it tonight. Where are your waitress's?"

"It is their night off sir," Said Stiles. "They both decided to have an early night."

"Pity." Snarled the man, snatching the full glass in his hand.

Grin waning, Stiles turned to face the gradually emptying cafe, grabbing the coffee that Derek had put on the bar for him for another table before bumping the door into the kitchen open, allowing it to flap back and forth.

He found Scott bent over the sink, scrubbing a pot with dangerous force before groaning in frustration, plopping it in the bubbly water exhaustion and stress written on his face whilst he leaned against the sink.

"Wont come out"? Queried Stiles, hopping up onto the bench, earning him a look.

"This is what happens when Allison isn't working with me." Sighed Scott. "Things get burnt and pots get ruined and I have a bad service." He peeled the washing up gloves from his hands, flopping them onto the wet sink. "Allison and Lydia are in the back room by the way. Came in a few minutes ago."

"Sweet!" cheered Stiles, fist pumping the air as a smile spread across his face, cheeks going slightly red.

"Waiter!"

The grin disappeared, replaced by a frown that set the teens face into stony defeat. "Excuse me while I deal with our last patron." He sighed, turning through the kitchen doors and swiftly moving to the lone figure in the room.

"Yes Sir?"

The man looked up at him. " My payment."

"Ah! Thank you sir!" Grinned Stiles, putting the money on his tray as the man put on his hat, fastening his belt whilst walking to the door.

"Goodnight Monsieur." Smiled Stiles, opening the door for the man who only grunted a response, watching him stagger and sway into the darkness of the street, disappearing from view.

"And with that," sighed Stiles, "Another happy customer." He looked at the coins and paper on his tray. "sixty three, sixty four-Hey! He left me no tip!" He shouted, urge to hurl the tray across the room growing with his frustration, before Derek stepped out of the door behind the bar.

"There waiting in the back." Derek shouted. "Lock the front door!"

"Yeah I'll lock the door. Hope that guy never comes back!" Huffed Stiles, snapping the lock on the door, along with the deadbolt. After filling the till with the money, Stiles slipped through the door behind the bar.

He shut the door behind him, the snap of the lock ringing through the light chatter that had begun to spread throughout the group. Stiles counted the heads in the room. There was Derek, Scott, Allison, Lydia, Boyd and Erica, and surprisingly enough, Issac.

"Where are Jackson and the twins?" Asked Stiles, walking to the table where a pile of papers had benn strewn across. "Strange of them to miss a meeting."

"They've been given a mission downtown for the night." Said Boyd. "Some sorta sabotage job."

"Sounds cheerful" Giggled Lydia. "Atleast our job was easy."

Derek looked up from the papers on the table. "So no problems then?"

Lydia and Allison shared a grin before turning back, eyes full of mischief. "Wasn't hard to find." Grinned Lydia, twirling a strand in her hair. "Sergeants all have the same desks, and the same locked drawers. It was easy."

"What do the papers say?" queried Stiles, shuffling in between Derek and Boyd to get a better look at the papers.

"A lot of its in code," said Allison. "But what we can read talks about a delivery of weapons by train that will arrive here at some point next week."

"We just need to find out when." Quipped Erica. "Me and Boyd will translate them as soon as the new decoder is delivered. If it ever gets delivered." She cocked her head to the side, giving Issac a raised eyebrow.

"Hey!" shouted Issac, putting his hands up in defense. "This is a war! Its almost impossible to smuggle bread, let alone a _decoding machine_! Besides, I'm expecting it on Thursday. It's being smuggled in parts by a peasant family arriving by the train, who will drop off the parts at a nearby farmhouse, which I will bring here. So chill, alright?" He sighed, Erica rolling her eyes as she looped her arm with Boyd's.

"Until then, we have work to do around here." Growled Derek. "Boyd, Erica, go and hide the papers in the cellar. Everyone else, clean up and get ready for tomorrow. It's going to be a long day."

He was met with groans and whines as the group disbanded, grabbing brooms and sponges as they went along.

"Do I have to help?" whined Stiles, playing with the hem on Derek's jacket. "I was thinking that we could take an early night..........".

Derek laughed, kissing Stiles on the forehead. "Oh sweetie. There are no early nights for us. We are in a resistance! Plus we have a few jobs to do before bedtime." He grinned, running his finger over the top of Stiles pants.

Stiles huffed. "Your job is to count money. Mine is to clean!"

"Its my cafe." Grinned Derek. "And kind if yours too y'know. We are married."

"Like you would ever let anyone forget what a catch you got."

Derek gave him another hearty laugh, planting a soft, little kiss on Stiles lips.

"I would never let anyone forget what a catch I got. So no one could steal you away."

"The only people that could take me away are the Germans." said Stiles, looking down at his shoes. "Do you think the war will ever end?"

Derek sighed, leaning his forehead against Stiles, exhaustion taking over his features, the bags under his eyes becoming darker. "I can only hope so sweetie. I can only hope."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome :D


End file.
